Tears of Joy or Sadness?
by x-Lady-Rouge-x
Summary: Swan Queen- Emma Swan and the rest of Storybrooke have arrived home after rescuing Henry from Neverland. However, Neal is alive but Emma cant forget how Regina helped her save Henry and how they have grown closer. Now there is something there that wasn't there before between them...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments and reviews! This is a Swan Queen fic although it may not seem that way so much right now...give it time! Thank you, lots of love Rouge xxx**

Chapter 1

A few weeks had passed since Emma, Neal, Rumplestiltskin, Regina, Hook, Mary Margaret and David had returned home from Neverland with Henry. After they had rescued Henry and defeated Peter Pan using Regina and Emma's magic combined, Tinkerbell had helped them return home to Storybrooke by giving them the last of her fairy dust that she had been keeping to escape herself when the time was right. Her kindness and consideration had earned her her wings back; she was a fairy once again and was accepted back into the fairy world. Hook used the fairy dust along with Neal's homemade map to fly them all home aboard the Jolly Rodger.

Emma had woken to the sound of her alarm clock going off indicating that it was 8:00am. She let out a small groan as she felt like she hadn't slept much at all. She had been having trouble sleeping since they returned from Neverland, wanting to check on Henry all the time to make sure that it wasn't a dream, that they had in fact rescued him and this wasn't one of the many nightmares she had suffered from towards the end of their mission in Neverland. She slowly got out of bed, pulled on her jeans and a clean t-shirt then laced up her black boots and made her way down to the kitchen of the loft.

"Morning Emma" Mary Margaret chimed as Emma sat down at the table of the loft, yawning. Mary Margaret handed Emma her usual cup of coffee.

"Didn't you sleep again?" she asked looking concerned.

"No, not really but I'll be ok after this" Emma said drinking down the hot coffee, instantly feeling an improvement; she couldn't function without her morning coffee especially these days. She knew that she should be happy that they were all home safe but Emma was still finding it really hard to come to terms with what happened...losing Henry, losing Neil, admitting who she was and how she felt like a lost girl, being reunited with Neil and then finding her magic and saving Henry with Regina's help. It was so much to happen in a small space of time she needed time to process it all.

"Are you going to see Neal today?" Mary Margret asked grinning.

"Erm...yes I think I will take Henry to see him so they can spend some time together" Emma replied as she finished her coffee getting up from the table to go and wake Henry. She climbed up the steps to the top of the loft where Henry was sleeping. She stared at him for a while, he looked so peaceful, she couldn't believe how close she came to losing him.

"Hey kid" she whispered shaking his arm slightly until he began to stir and wake up.

"What is it Mom...is something wrong?" Henry asked sleepily rubbing his eyes. She smiled hearing him call her his mother, he had done that more and more since they rescued him although he was still cautious about calling her that in front of Regina even though Regina knew that she was still his mom too and after everything they had all been through Regina was just grateful that Henry still wanted her to be a part of his life.

"No kid I'm fine, I was just going to see your dad and wondered if you were feeling up to..."

"Give me ten minutes, I will be ready" Henry interrupted her as he jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. She smiled at him and then made her way back downstairs.

"Mom, why is Dad staying at Granny's B&B?" Henry asked as he and Emma walked down the street towards the bed and breakfast.

"Because Henry, I don't think he wanted to stay with his dad and Belle especially after they have just been reunited themselves".

"Well why can't he stay with us?"

"Henry we have no room at the loft as it is with four of us living there and anyway we all could use some space" Emma said trying to dodge her son's pleading looks. The truth was that she and Neil hadn't spent much time together since he showed up in Neverland. Of course she was ecstatic that he was alive especially for Henry's sake but she just didn't know where their relationship was at.

"Well maybe me and you could move out of the loft and find our own place with dad" Henry said.

"Oh come on kid; let's just start with spending some time together yeah?" She said as they walked into the B&B.

Emma didn't know what was wrong with her. She and Neal had both declared their love for each other before she was lead to believe he had been killed by the same people who had kidnapped Henry and taken him to Neverland. However, so much had happened since then and Emma had started to grieve for him and didn't know if she could allow herself to go down that path again. She just thought that maybe too much had changed between them now, she had grown closer to her parents while away and she had even grown closer to Regina. She couldn't put her finger on when it happened or how but she started to look at Regina differently, she knew how much finding Henry meant to Regina and after all she had been the one who helped Emma control her magic. They had both became closer to save Henry...to save their son.

Henry raced ahead upstairs to the room where his dad was staying and knocked on the door. He heard a moan from inside which he knew meant that his dad was not up yet so Henry knocked again.

"Dad...its Henry, Open up"

Just as Emma came up the stairs and turned the corner to Neal's room the door opened and there he was, his hair sticking up every which way, blinking a bit too much trying to get used to the daylight.

"Hi Dad" Henry exclaimed showing his obvious happiness that he could say those two words again.

"Henry, Emma what are you both doing here?"

"We came to see you dad" Henry replied smiling at his father then, ducking under his arm that he was resting against the door Henry made himself comfortable in the small room.

"Henry!" Emma protested, but Neal looked at her and smiled then stepped back holding the door open for her to enter his room. She smiled awkwardly at him looking into his eyes searching for some kind of answer to all the questions spinning round in her head about their relationship. She didn't go into his room.

"We thought that we could all go for a walk and then maybe go to Granny's for something to eat" she suggested.

"Sure" Neal agreed "I'll just get ready it won't take long".

"I'll wait outside...it's a bit stuffy in here" and with that she turned and walked back down the stairs and outside the B&B. She took a few deep breathes of the cool, crisp morning air calming herself until she heard a familiar voice that she had become so used to hearing over the last few weeks.

"Well, hello Ms Swan" Regina addressed the blonde saviour, then realising she looked a bit ill she asked "Are you alright dear?"

Emma suddenly found that her stomach was in knots, she felt a burst of energy run through her as she found herself staring at Regina for just a few seconds too long before she replied "Regina, you know you can call me Emma".

"I didn't know if those rules only applied in Neverland my dear" Regina replied as the corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly.

"You helped me rescue Henry, I don't think the old rules of being civil for my...our sons sake apply anymore" Emma smiled watching as Regina took a step closer towards her, gazing into Emma's crystal blue eyes and Emma gazing back into Regina's deep, dark brown eyes. Regina was just as confused as Emma, what had happened to them?, was this really the same Emma Swan that she hated for trying to take her son away from her? The same Emma Swan who was the daughter of Snow White her betrayer, and who took every opportunity to make her life difficult? Was she really standing before her calling Henry their son? All these thoughts rushed around Regina's head as she returned the transfixed gaze into Ms Swan's eyes that she seemed to not be able to control.

"Hey Mom" Henry greeted Regina as he walked out of the bed and breakfast closely followed by Neal. Regina and Emma's gaze finally broke.

"Morning Henry dear, how are you feeling?" Regina asked, smiling at her son showing how happy she was to see him.

"I'm fine, Mo...Emma and me were just going for a walk with dad" he explained trying to side step the awkward name situation between his two mothers.

"Sounds nice, enjoy yourselves" she said as she looked again to Emma who didn't look up from the floor. With that, the mayor smiled and began to walk away.

Emma didn't know why but she felt guilty for being out with Neal, especially in front of Regina. She gave a small sigh and looked up from the ground, at that precise moment Mayor Mills turned her head back towards them and looked at Emma, giving her a warm smile. Emma returned the smile then turned to follow Henry and Neal who had began to walk up the road. What Emma didn't see was the fresh tear that slowly ran down Regina's cheek as she watched her disappear through Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Wow! Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows of this story and I really appreciate your reviews **** Hopefully you like this chapter just as much as the first...if not more! Enjoy and don't forget to write a review or comment to let me know if you like it...I will update when I can, Love Rouge xxx**

Chapter 2

No matter how hard she tried, Emma just couldn't keep up with Neal and Henry's conversation. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina and she didn't know why. In Neverland, when she thought Neal was dead, Regina had been a comfort to her she was always there to talk to or argue with. Even though Emma didn't mean the harsh comments to her it was just a way of getting out her frustration and a part of her knew that Regina understood this. Regina would also bring up 'operation save Henry' whenever she could see that Emma needed something else to focus on. Emma had never thanked Regina for that...and with that thought she made a mental note to thank her as soon as possible.

"Mom, are you even listening?" Henry asked impatiently sitting next to her in a booth at Granny's Diner, Neal sitting opposite them.

"W..what?" Emma came back to her reality from her daydream to see Granny waiting to take their order. "Oh...sorry, I'm not that hungry you guys eat I will just get something later" and she turned her head back to look out of the window.

Neal looked worriedly at Emma, he knew something was different about her maybe even troubling her but a part of him was too scared to ask her what, partly because there was a chance she would bite his head off if she didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering her. He thought it best to just order his and Henry's food and continue to catch up with his son.

Regina was sitting alone in her office. She had decided that today was the day to return to work and to see what state all the paperwork was in as well as take care of the messages that she had received while she was away. Suddenly needing to rid herself of the frustration building up inside her she threw the big bunch of documents that she had in her hands right up into the air.

"Come on Regina, concentrate, what is the matter with you?" she questioned herself in an angry tone. "You need to sort this mess out, it's important!" but the truth was it didn't seem important to her anymore, nothing seemed important to her anymore. Not while she was alone and the woman she couldn't get out of her mind was hanging out with her ex. Not while her son was spending even more time away from her to be with him. She put her head into her hands, allowing all of the memories that had been torturing her the last few weeks to return. The memories of herself and Emma in Neverland, when she was teaching Emma magic, when she was comforting Emma when she was upset, every time that Emma managed to show her that there still was hope of saving Henry, when they had kept each other strong with their many harmless digs at each other. The list of memories could go on and on. Then _**that**_ memory appeared in her head...the moment that Regina started developing a different kind of feeling for Emma...it happened when Emma was alone with her down in the mines, before she had touched the black diamond to try and slow down its destruction of Storybrooke. Before Emma had risked her own life, down in those same mines, to help her save Storybrooke, save everyone and as a result of her actions she had saved Regina's life.

"Pull yourself together" Regina coldly turned on herself forcing herself to snap out of the daydream, "these feelings aren't real they can't be. This is Emma Swan your thinking about; you can't...feel that way about her you just can't, don't you remember how much you used to hate her?" then Regina let out a little gasp realising what she had said..._used_ to hate her. The same memory that had been haunting her flashed through her mind again, just herself and Emma alone in the mines. However, what Regina didn't realise was, that Emma, while still in the diner with Henry and Neal, was recalling the same memory...at the very same time that Regina was...

_**Memory **_

"_**Slowing the device is going to require all the strength I have" Regina had said, tears forming in her eyes as the look of realisation came across Emma's face.**_

"_**You're not coming with us are you?" Emma had whispered as Regina's fear became noticeable in her eyes. "When you said goodbye to Henry...you were really saying goodbye" Panic had hit Emma at that moment, fast. **_

_**Regina quickly looked down, trying to stop herself from crying in front of Emma when Henry's name was mentioned, "He knows I love him doesn't he?" Regina asked looking up once again at Emma showing her desperation.**_Regina remembered looking up at Emma, she looked into her deep green eyes... she remembered thinking that she had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were before...and she had spent a lot of time looking into her eyes while they shared mutual glares.

"_**No Regina there has got to be another way". **_ Emma was remembering the tightness in her stomach when she had said this and it was as if it was happening all over again, the feeling of being afraid of losing someone special.

"_**You were right you know" Regina had said "Everything that's happened, it's my fault,"**_ Emma teared up sitting at the diner as she remembered Regina's words just as she had done when she heard them for the first time. Emma couldn't imagine feeling so at fault. Regina had done some pretty bad things but she was forgetting the good things she had done too and it pained Emma to hear her words back then.

"_**I created this device" Regina looked into Emma's eyes again taking a mental picture of her, thinking that at least wherever she was going she would have that to remind her just how beautiful Emma was and Regina realised just how much she was going to miss her "it's only fitting that it takes my life". **_Regina let a tear fall down her cheek as she sat in her office at her desk remembered saying that.

_**The realisation of the situation hit Emma like a ton of bricks; Regina was going to sacrifice her life for everyone including herself, "What am I supposed to tell Henry?" Emma had said, thinking that maybe by mentioning Henry again she could somehow change her mind.**_

"_**Tell him that in the end it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing" Emma's heart sank when she heard Regina utter those words, she knew how much it meant to her that Henry believed in her, believed that she had changed**_. _**Then in that moment without any warning Regina gave a little smile that was somehow so warm and so sad at the same time. **_Both Regina and Emma, remembering all this together, let out a small cry...the small noise made its way from Regina's mouth as she remembered the sadness she felt trying to find the courage to follow through with what she thought she needed to do even though her heart was breaking, both for losing Henry and losing Emma too...while Emma let the small noise escape from her mouth because she could practically feel the pain she felt that day all over again, she remembered being stood there and realising her true feelings for Regina and not being able to tell her.

"_**Regina please" Emma had whispered desperate to somehow make Regina stop, make her understand how she felt about her.**_

"_**Everyone looks at me as the evil queen including my son...let me die as Regina" Regina looked up at Emma a few tears escaping from her eyes as Emma turned to walk away.**_ Looking back at this Emma knew that then, in that moment, with those few words hitting her she wanted to tell Regina exactly how she felt about her..._**Quickly Emma spun around to face Regina once again, she was going to do it she thought... "Regina I...**_

_**It was too late, Regina had touched the black diamond that would take her life from her if Emma didn't do something...and fast. So she pushed her feelings to one side and ran for help, she ran as fast as she could. **_

Emma snapped out of her daydream and quickly ran out of the diner after telling Neal and Henry that she needed some air. She burst out of the doors and ran down the street for a good while, feeling the breeze against her face letting it cool her and calm her down. Running had always helped calm her down before she came to Storybrooke she was a good runner as she had lots of practice growing up, running away from her children's homes whenever they took their eyes off her long enough for her to get away. She shook that thought from her head; she already had too much to think about. She sighed deeply before stopping out of breath, bending over, resting her hands on her knees and breathing deeply.

Regina had also snapped herself back to reality, back to her office. She let out a big breath feeling like she had to release some emotion after what just happened and she lifted her head out of her hands and quickly made her way over to her office window to open it. She breathed in the fresh cool air. She closed her eyes as her head spun and she leant on the window ledge to steady herself, how could all these feelings she had for Emma be true?

Emma stood up again after a few minutes, calmer now. She turned around and realised where she was, she was opposite Regina's office. As she gazed upwards Regina opened her eyes and peered out of her window, both of their eyes met and Regina instantly gasped and started to turn red as her stomach became knotted and tight, she held her gaze for a few more seconds before closing her window and returning to her desk quickly, kneeling down on the floor to pick up the documents that she had thrown earlier...but she couldn't stop the smile forming across her face as she bit her lip and continued to pick up the documents.

Emma lingered outside the Mayor's office a little while longer trying to make sense of all the feelings going around in her head, it was in this moment that she knew what she was feeling was real...she was in love with Regina Mills.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the lovely comments both on and off this website! So overwhelming :) this next chapter is going to focus more on Emma's point of view but I am planning the next chapter after that to be more Regina based so I hope you like how I have written this :) and as ever I will update when I can. Please review! The next chapter may take me a few days to write and upload because I am quite busy over the next few days. And of course, I do not own anything from once upon a time. Love Rouge xxx**

Chapter 3

Emma took her time walking back to Granny's diner it was as if she was in a daze, weightless and felt like the breeze was blowing her in the right direction. It was the calmest she had felt in ages and from the smile plastered across her face anyone could see she was enjoying it, despite the many emotions that she was experiencing- confusion, worry, thrill, excitement, happiness, anxiety, fear...love!

*ding ding* the bell signalled that she had entered the Diner but it was almost empty, no Henry or Neal anywhere to be seen.

"You've missed them Emma" Granny explained as she saw the sheriff looking a little puzzled. "They left a little while ago; Henry said something about wanting to show Neal the horses".

Emma felt a little guilty. She knew she had been distant but Henry would never understand if she told him the truth. "Thanks, I'll just wait for them back at the loft" and Emma turned, left the diner and headed home.

"Hey Henry, have you noticed your mom acting a bit strange lately?" Neal questioned his son as they brushed a horse each; both were horses that Henry looked after in the stables that his grandfather had first taken him to.

"Which mom?" Henry smiled. "They both seem a bit odd lately, maybe all the portal jumping has finally caught up with them both?" he suggested shrugging his shoulders and continuing to brush his horse. Henry glanced over at his dad and he could tell that he was worried about Emma. "Don't worry; I'm sure Emma will be fine in a few days, it's probably best to let her figure out her own problems, if she needs us she will ask".

"How do you know she would ask?"

"Because" Henry replied "that's just how she is used to dealing with things. When I was younger I always had my mom around to help me with my problems, Emma didn't so she had to figure things out for herself. She will always try on her own first but sometimes she recognises that she needs help and that's where we come in, and Mary Margaret and David too".

Neal glanced at Henry slightly envious at the knowledge that he had of his mother, Neal felt a surge of guilt rising from inside him, he knew he had missed out on a lot with both Emma and Henry but even though he was worried about Emma he was thankful for this time he had with his son. They were really starting to bond now and Neal had promised Henry to take him back to Manhattan for a few days to see the sights and to see where his father had been living. Neal could only hope that this would bring them closer together. He wanted Henry to recognise that he had three dedicated parents- not just two mothers, but a father too.

"Soooooo?" Mary Margaret demanded as soon as Emma got home.

"Soooooo...what?" Emma said slowly while frowning and looking confused, almost thinking that Mary Margaret thought she was someone else.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at her daughter "Soooooo did you have a nice time with Neal and Henry? Did you and Neal talk and you know...sort things out? Her excited tone didn't really come as much of a shock to Emma who associated her mother with being a very excitable person especially when it came to true love...or her idea of true love anyway. Something told Emma that her mother would not share the same amount of energy and excitement towards her true feelings but, she made a conscious decision not to mention any of that to anyone before speaking to Regina herself first...when she eventually gathered up the courage to do so anyway.

"Oh" Emma answered trying not to sound too awkward. "Neal was too busy chatting with Henry to really talk to me about things" she started to back away to the kitchen area.

"Ok ok you don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to" Mary Margaret teased "but at least tell me something. He does love you, you know?" Emma felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, a big lump formed in her throat making it increasingly difficult for her to breathe. She just nodded in reply to her mother and opened the fridge in search of something to eat since she hadn't eaten at the diner. "Emma, you are having feelings for him too aren't you?" Mary Margaret pushed just as there was a knock at the door and Emma rushed over to open it before she was asked anymore uncomfortable questions. She felt quite thankful for whoever was knocking at this moment until she actually opened the door...because in came Henry followed by Neal.

"I just came to make sure he got in safely" Neal explained to Emma who was finding it hard to mask her discomfort and her rising anxiety.

"Ok, thanks" She said quietly "Henry say goodbye to your dad please". Henry walked over to his dad and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye dad, maybe see you at the weekend?" he smiled

"Yeah maybe Henry" Henry took this as his cue to leave from his dad so he went up to his room.

"Stay for a while if you want Neal" Mary Margaret chimed, but her smile quickly faded as Emma turned to her with her eyes wide open and her eyebrows slightly risen.

"No it's ok thanks though Mary Margaret" he felt the tension in the room building so decided that he should leave "Emma can I have a word with you though in private?" he asked. Emma nodded and followed him outside the door to the loft looking down at the floor.

"Emma I told Henry that I would take him back to Manhattan for a few days at some point so I could show him around and I was wondering if next weekend would be ok? He wouldn't miss any school or anything. I thought it would give you a break".

Her head snapped up and looked him in the eyes "Who says I need a break? I don't need a break Neal I love being with Henry, you don't take breaks from looking after your children you have a responsibility to them" she snapped knowing that Neal would understand the reference to him not being around for Henry...or her before. Neal was going to return with a dig but he decided not to. He stayed silent and waited for a reply instead looking into her eyes.

"Fine, just for the weekend, he needs to be back home by Sunday night...and try to not do anything illegal" she replied sarcastically.

He smiled at her response and agreed to her terms. "Ok, I will come by to pick him up Friday after school" and with that he turned and left. Emma was left standing in the corridor alone partly dreading going back inside as she knew Mary Margaret would have a few more questions to ask. But a part of her didn't care because she had done something that she had been so fearful of doing all day, she had looked deep into Neal's eyes...and she felt nothing.

Mary Margaret had been taught from a very young age that the greatest moment in a woman's life is when she finds her true love. Her mother used to spend countless nights reading her stories about princesses finding their true love, getting married, sharing true loves kiss and getting their happily ever after. After her mother died and Regina had became her step mother she doubted very much that she would ever find her prince and have her happy ending. However, somehow her Prince Charming found her (he always did somehow) and because of this, she knew that true love existed. When she had became pregnant with Emma, she would spend hours and hours gazing out of her palace window dreaming about what her child would be like, what she would accomplish, but her favourite dream was dreaming of watching her child grow up and eventually finding her true love. She couldn't understand why Emma still hadn't patched things up with Neal or at least tried to; she did want to be happy surely so why were Emma and Neal not talking about it? She spent countless hours thinking about this situation, he was her true love after all...wasn't he?

The rest of the evening was a blur to Emma. She wasn't hungry; she didn't really join in any conversations with Henry or her parents, she just couldn't get Regina out of her head.

"Emma, are you ok?" Mary Margaret was getting increasingly worried about her daughter; she wished she could help her in some way.

"I'm just tired that's all" Emma lied; she couldn't exactly tell her mother the truth could she.

"I don't know why, you haven't done anything all day" Henry said under his breath.

"Hey kid, you know I have that magic power of mine to tell when someone is lying? Well I also have really good hearing so; do you want to tell me what I've done to upset you?" Henry's mouth dropped open slightly.

Henry sighed "You didn't get involved all day mom; it was like you weren't even there. You didn't even come to the stables with us, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Emma said quickly "Nothing for you to worry about anyway"

"Is it dad? Has he done something wrong? Have I?" Henry questioned trying to not get upset.

Emma knelt down on the floor so she was eye level with her son who was sitting down at the kitchen table "Henry listen to me" she held his face in her hands "you have done nothing wrong ok? It's just something I have to sort out on my own" She brushed his hair out of his eyes and stroked his cheeks before letting go of his face.

"Has dad asked you to get back together? Is that it? Because if it is I am totally ok with that I..."

"Henry no, your dad has not asked me to get back together with him" she interrupted; she couldn't have him getting his hopes up as she couldn't stand having to disappoint him. Henry bowed his head slightly and Emma sighed "it's just difficult to explain ok? I'm going to bed" she told them and climbed upstairs and lay on her bed still fully clothed.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep but she couldn't stay down there a moment longer. The truth was she did know what she wanted she just didn't know what to do about it. She knew what feelings she felt for Regina the only problem was she didn't know if Regina felt the same way.

"Of course she doesn't feel the same way" she mumbled to herself covering her face with her hands, it was all so frustrating not knowing what she had to do to be happy. "Why would she feel the same way?" She thought, "she had Daniel, he was her true love she had said so herself, she had lost everything when he was killed. The only other person she had that much love for was Henry; she didn't even like me before we went to Neverland" her thoughts were so bewildering. Emma thought of all the times that Regina had gazed just that bit too long at her, stood just that bit too close to her, and only Emma could make Regina glare at her with so much intensity, with so much passion... "maybe there was something there, maybe she did feel something other than hate for me" Emma's thoughts continued to spin around her head as she turned over so her head was face down into her pillow and her hands were tangled in her hair.

The reality was that Emma was so scared of being rejected by Regina. She had been rejected so much in her life. Although they had sent Emma away to save her, she couldn't help but feel like she was rejected and abandoned by her parents. She had been returned into the system 5 times after being fostered when she was younger. Every time she was chosen she would tell herself that this was it, finally she was going to have a proper home, a proper family, a normal life but every time something would go wrong and she would be rejected all over again. Her foster parents would get pregnant and decide that two children were too much to handle so they would send Emma back, or they would neglect her and children's services would have to remove her from their care, in one case her new foster mother passed away and her foster father couldn't cope by himself so she was returned again. It was like she was trapped in a vicious circle. Then when she was 18 she was old enough to look after herself so that's exactly what she did, she blocked everyone else out she focused on herself no one else had cared for her before so why would they now? A few years later she had met Neal, everything changed but for the better, he was someone who could relate to her and shared her upsetting past. They fell in love but as the vicious circle took over again, she became pregnant and Neal left her to be locked up in prison, she felt like she had no choice but to give Henry up for adoption when he was born. She couldn't look after him herself she was alone, in prison and severely depressed. She needed to give him his best chance so that's what she did.

And although she had been reunited with Henry and her parents and even Neal she just didn't feel the same way about Neal anymore she thought she did but she couldn't forget what he had done to her, how he left her and Henry. Her heart couldn't be rejected again especially by Regina, someone she has never felt this strongly about, she had never felt this mixture of emotions for one person before. She couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful brunette and her beautiful, dark, deep, brown eyes. Just picturing her standing there, her slim figure being shown off by a black pencil skirt matched with a white blouse and a fitted black blazer, her hair smooth, soft and sleek was enough to drive anyone crazy with lust.

She had to do something; she couldn't go on like this she couldn't concentrate on anything, on anyone else but the stunning, striking Mayor and she knew that she could end up jeopardising the relationships that she had around her now that she had spent so long building.

"No" she said and she punched her pillow and sat up "I have to sort this out I have to tell Regina how I feel I just have to".


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the comments and favourites! It means a lot! Ok I hope you all like this chapter it is quite long! Also I am pretty sure that the next chapter will be one you all don't want to miss :) please review! love Rouge xxxx**

Chapter 4

Regina was also having trouble sleeping. She couldn't stop thinking about Emma and the fact that she was with Henry in the loft not too far from her home. This made Regina realise just how alone she was in her mansion all by herself. She wriggled uncomfortably in her bed at that thought turning over to lie on her right side. Suddenly thoughts of Emma returned, she closed her eyes and imagined that Emma was there with her, standing across the room from her. She was dressed in her usual attire of a white tank top, skinny jeans and brown boots.

Regina couldn't help but smile as she imagined herself saying "Ms Swan you look tired, come and lie down, rest a while" and Emma started walking towards Regina's bed straight away.

Regina imagined Emma lying on the bed next to her and turning to face her, their eyes locked and Regina was instantly lost in Emma's mystic green eyes, Emma smiled, blushed slightly and Regina bit her own lip wishing so hard that this was reality. Regina slowly moved her hand over towards the apparition and imagined brushing Emma's soft, blonde hair from her face and hooking it behind her ear. She went to touch Emma's cheek softly with her hand. Just as she slowly glided her fingers over the apparition of Emma's cheek, Regina was forced to open her eyes swiftly and Emma vanished. It took Regina a few moments to recognise that her phone was ringing; the mayor sat up instantly letting anger rise inside her for being interrupted and turned to her bedside table where her phone was. She picked up her phone and quickly gasped while one hand instinctively covered her mouth as she let the phone drop onto the bed beside her...the name "Ms Swan" was lighting up on the screen.

Regina was speechless; almost thinking that this was her imagination too, she glanced at her clock which said 10:45pm, why was Emma ringing her and at this time of night? Regina didn't know what to do, thoughts were racing through her mind, debating whether or not to answer the phone...what would she say? Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating, her free hand nervously twirled a piece of her hair around her finger and as quickly as panic had set in, the phone stopped ringing and was replaced with "1 missed call" appearing on her phone screen.

Regina exhaled slowly trying to calm herself down, removing her hand from her mouth but continuing to play with her hair anxiously and then instantly she started to get angry at herself. For goodness sake, why didn't I just answer the phone? What is wrong with me? She thought. She sunk back into her previous position on her bed and sighed whole heartedly. "What is wrong with you Regina?" She questioned herself. "Have you forgotten who you are? You...are the mayor of Storybrooke and furthermore you...are the evil queen of the enchanted forest. You have killed people offering no mercy; you have ripped out many a person's heart without question, without explanation. Nothing should be able to strike that much fear and panic into your body, especially another woman" but she knew she was failing at giving herself a pep talk because although she could mask her true feelings from everyone else, she couldn't mask her true feelings for Emma from herself. She loved her.

The question was...Did Emma love her in return? Almost instantly doubt and insecurity raced around in Regina's mind, "Why would she love you back?" she said out loud to herself, "You said it yourself you are the evil queen of the enchanted forest, you have killed innocent people, you have cast dark spells and brought so much upset and hatred into the lives of all the people in Storybrooke, how could she feel love for someone who has caused her so much pain? Whatever you thought happened between you in Neverland is just your imagination Regina, it's NOT real". She brought her knees up to her chest still lying on her side now in a fetal position. Regina began to cry silently as these thoughts started to sink in. There was nothing worse than loving someone who does not love you back; she knew this better than anyone. Growing up her mother had never shower her affection or love of any kind. In fact, there were many incidents where her mother was just plain cruel to her. Whenever she was naughty growing up her mother would use her dark magic to lift Regina into the air and use a crushing spell so that it felt like something was wrapped around her body and squeezing her tight until she cried out in pain and promised to be good. Only then would her mother release her. She tried to not make mistakes but nothing she did was ever good enough in her mother's eyes, Cora would hardly ever smile at her daughter, she had a scowl that oozed poison and misery. Her mother had never allowed her to play with any other children; she had to attend numerous elocution and manners lessons in preparation for her mother's ultimate future goal for her...to become queen. This resulted in Regina not having any friends except the servants and people who worked for Cora her mother and Henry her father. This is what led to Regina meeting Daniel.

Regina cried a little harder remembering Daniel; it was so painful to remember him. Remembering how Daniel had worked in the stables tending to the horses that her family owned, he showed her kindness and treated her with compassion and consideration. She remembered how her mother did not agree with the amount of time Regina would speak to him, so they had to talk in secret. However, this memory also unearthed the memory of how Snow White had betrayed her and told her mother about Daniel and her relationship, about how they had fallen in love which had resulted in his awful fate. Regina felt her teeth grind together and her fingers curl into a fist gripping her mattress but it didn't last long, she was soon tearing up again and fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Daniel had given her the love that she had been starved of for 18 years from her mother and although now she knows that her mother acted the way that she did because she had removed her own heart before Regina was born in order to protect herself, it didn't change the fact that Regina had felt so much love for her mother but got none in return. It was then, that the saying that her mother had ran her life by entered her head...love is weakness. Was she right? Regina thought, Was my mother right all along to not allow herself to show love for anything or anyone around her?

"No..." she whispered shaking her head against her pillow which was now slightly moist from her tears

"No" she brought her knees back from her chest and sat up on her bed

"NO...my mother was NOT right, she was NOT right when she forced me to marry the king when I was just 18, she was NOT right to starve me of love and kindness throughout my life, she was NOT right to rip Daniels heart from his chest and crush it in front of me killing him and killing a part of me with him" Regina wiped her tears from her eyes even though they were immediately being replaced with new ones. "I will show her that I can find my true happy ending".

"I loved Daniel, I loved how he treated me and I loved being with him but he wasn't my true love, I thought he was but now I know that isn't true, I never felt this way about him" she reassured herself, she felt that she would do anything for Emma; she would die for her if she had to, and Emma was the mother of Henry who was Regina's son too. She took a deep breath "Emma Swan is my true love...I just hope she realises I'm hers."

Regina knew she had to do something to try and find out if Emma felt the same way at all; she couldn't just sit there and do nothing, torturing herself. Anything would be better than being stuck in the unknown arguing with her feelings all the time; this could be her chance for happiness. The clever mayor at that moment had an idea; she grabbed her phone and rang Emma back. Even though it was now 11:30pm she thought that maybe, just maybe if Emma was awake this could mean that she was having trouble sleeping too, hopefully for similar reasons as herself.

Emma had resulted to pacing the length of her room, hoping that the repetitive motion would eventually make her tired enough to be able to drift off to sleep, so far no luck. She tried to close her eyes and breathe deeply, pushing all the thoughts of Regina out of her mind suddenly she was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing, she jumped startled and wondered who was ringing her at this hour. She walked over to her bed and picked up her phone, instant panic shook her whole body making her shiver as she saw Regina's name appear on her phone screen. She started at her phone with her mouth open wondering what to do for the best. Something inside her urged her to answer the phone and after a few more rings, she did.

"Hello?" Emma said. Regina's heart fluttered hearing her voice.

"Ms Swan, I hope I didn't wake you?" Regina said clearing her throat

"No, actually I have been having a bit of trouble sleeping" Emma started truthfully. Regina couldn't help but smile.

"So have I Ms Swan"

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Emma?" Regina's hand returned to her hair twisting a strand round her finger as she spoke. "Are you ok Regina?"

"Yes Ms...Emma" Regina bit her lip and Emma melted into the phone hearing the brunette speak her name so warmly. "I was just returning your call actually" Regina said trying to play it cool.

"O...Oh, well I...erm...I was just ringing...erm to let you know that Neal is taking Henry to Manhattan this weekend" Emma managed to blurt out hoping it didn't sound too awkward.

"You were ringing to tell me that at a quarter to eleven at night?" Regina giggled hearing Emma's obvious struggle in her voice

"Well I couldn't sleep I had a lot on my mind so I thought I would unload one of the things thinking it might help me sleep" Emma lied, she felt bad for lying but she didn't have any other choice she couldn't tell Regina her true feelings for her over the phone it just wasn't right.

"Anything else you want to get off of your mind Emma?" Regina asked sounding hopeful

"NO...I mean no Regina...thanks though" Emma felt like she was sinking she needed to bring herself back to the surface.

"Are you ok Regina? How come you are having trouble sleeping?" Regina's eyes widened slightly

"Well, I...guess I'm...not used to sleeping in my bed again yet" Regina could have slapped herself, that was the best she could come up with!

"Oh right well maybe you are just used to seeing other people around you...you know from the camp in Neverland?" Emma suggested

"Yeah, maybe" Regina sighed

"Well maybe, you could...I don't know, ask someone to stay over for a while until you're used to sleeping alone again?" Emma held her breathe and squeezed her eyes shut. Regina didn't know how to reply, she knew what she wanted to say in return but she knew that type of answer was for a face to face discussion. She decided to take a risk

"Maybe with Henry gone this weekend, you would like to join me for dinner? I will cook don't worry" It seemed like Emma took an eternity to answer to Regina but Emma didn't want Regina to know how much she wanted to jump up and down right now.

"Yes...that would be lovely Regina" Regina beamed, her cheeked turning red. Emma put her hand over her forehead as if she was feeling her own temperature incase Regina was making her dangerously hot.

"Ok I shall see you Friday night then? Erm...Emma?

"Yes Regina?" Emma pushed the phone to her ear as if she was afraid to miss Regina's reply

"Sweet dreams dear" and with that Regina hung up.

Emma held the phone close to her chest replaying the whole conversation in her head again and again before getting into bed still clasping the phone, a huge smile plastered onto her face. She felt like a teenager again, they both did. Regina couldn't believe what had just happened; did she really have a date with Emma Swan on Friday night? She knew one thing was for sure...this called for her special lasagne. Both women snuggled down in bed, thinking about all the possible things that could happen on Friday, rehearsing what they might say to each other while drifting off to sleep. Neither woman had any further trouble sleeping that night.

The next few days the two women thought constantly about their plans on Friday night, Regina was worrying about ruining the meal along with her reputation and Emma worried about how she was going to tell her mother that she wouldn't be home for dinner that night. Both women were a case of emotions, worry, anxiety, excitement, passion, lust, fear they were holding in so much that they had no idea how to release.

By Friday morning Mary Margaret had realised the change in Emma she constantly looked like she was thinking about something else, hiding something from her. She thought maybe it was because she was worried about Henry going to Manhattan with Neal but deep down she knew it was much deeper.

"Emma, what's wrong? You are very distant today" she tried to encourage her daughter to speak to her.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind with Henry going away and everything"

"Emma you know you can trust Neal to look after him, Henry will be fine and he is only going away for two days, you have been away from him for longer before"

Emma wrinkled her brow, "What's that supposed to mean?" she felt herself getting defensive "If you were trying to remind me of how he was kidnapped and taken to Neverland then don't worry I hadn't forgotten that just yet...or maybe you just meant how I had abandoned him when he was born?"

"No Emma! You know I didn't mean it that way" Mary Margaret came closer to her daughter who had now risen from sitting at the table at the loft. "I just meant that he has made it through being away from you, from all of us, for longer than two days, he will be ok" she touched Emma's arm but she brushed her away. "Come on you go to work then after you pick Henry up from school we can all have a nice family meal before Neal comes over...unless you want to invite him too?" Emma rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt of trying to set her up with Neal.

"Henry is leaving straight from school, Neal is meeting me and Henry at the school later and I have plans for dinner" she blurted out looking at the floor

"Oh?" she questioned "What plans?"

"I am having dinner with Regina" she said leisurely and softly, glancing at her mother's face waiting for her reaction. Mary Margaret looked confused

"Oh" she said eventually looking taken aback "Why?" she asked

"Because she asked me to come over for dinner...and I said yes" Emma didn't want to give her mother any implications that it could be more than just a friendly dinner. Just then Henry, who was busy packing his backpack for Manhattan came out from his room and walked into the kitchen

"Hey kid you ready for school?" Emma asked thankful that Henry had chosen this moment to appear. He nodded and made his way over to the two women.

"Have you got everything you need for while you're away Henry?" Mary Margaret asked

"I think so" He smiled not trying to hide his excitement for leaving with his dad after school

"Ok well I have got to go to work so will see you at your school later, don't leave without saying goodbye ok?" Emma ruffled his hair and left the loft as Mary Margaret and Henry left to walk to school.

Emma left work a little early to get to the school to meet Henry; she was the sheriff so figured she was the boss! Henry rushed out of school obviously excited to be spending more than an afternoon with his father. Emma bent over slightly and hugged him tight "Have fun ok...but call! And stay out of trouble please" they both smiled and Henry agreed. Neal pulled up in his car and beeped the horn; Henry ran over and put his bag in the back seat of the car. Emma walked over and looked at Neal through the open front window, "Look after him" she warned. Neal opened his mouth to reply but registered a sudden look of shock on Emma's face followed by the rise of colour in her cheeks

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to me where you Henry?" Emma turned her head to see Regina standing there, dressed in a black tight dress and a matching fitted black blazer. She didn't realise her mouth dropped open slightly or that she was still lent over the car until Regina looked at Emma and smiled slightly, as she turned her gaze to look at Emma's bum, then back to her eyes. Emma could have sworn that Regina licked her lips quickly before turning her head to look at Henry.

"Of course not Mom" Henry smiled as he went over to Regina and hugged her, their relationship had definitely improved since returning to Storybrooke. She clung to her son and brushed her hands over his head a few times before kissing his head. Henry pulled away and wiped the kiss from his forehead "Moooom" he moaned and laughed slightly, Emma stood up straight again by the car folding her arms and giggling.

"Have you finally reached that age where you're too old for mommies kisses?" she teased laughing herself and coming to stand next to Emma at the car as Henry ran round to get into the passenger seat. "Oh well I will just have to find someone else to give my kisses to" she whispered glancing into Emma's Emerald green eyes.

"Oh I'm sure that won't take you too long Regina" Emma smiled as lust flashed in her eyes, she turned her attention back to Henry "Seatbelt kid" she reminded him as he strapped himself in.

"Well, we will see you all on Sunday night" Neal said as he started the car and with a wave from both himself and Henry, they drove off towards the outskirts of Storybrooke leaving the two mothers alone.

"Well Ms Swan...I will see you tonight" the corners of Regina's mouth turning upwards slightly as she looked Emma up and down, Emma returned the favour with the mayor, "Yes you will Regina, I'll be there at 7?"

"Oh eager aren't we? No Ms Swan, you will be at my house for 8 o'clock...sharp" and she walked off towards her car. Emma could have hit herself, what was she thinking suggesting a time! She watched Regina walk away, thoughts of how she would love to take the mayor out of that dress flashed through her mind. Her cheeks were flushed and her head was slightly dizzy, she couldn't believe the effect this woman was having over her, but she couldn't wait for 8 o'clock to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Ok so this is a very long chapter I'm sorry but I just couldn't take anything out and I think it is definitely worth it! I hope you think so too?! Let me know by reviewing please, thanks. Love Rouge xxx**

Chapter 5

*knock knock* Emma, who was dressed in a black strappy top, blue denim jeans, her brown knee high boots and her favourite red leather jacket knocked on the door of 108 Mifflin street. Her palms were sweating, her face felt flushed, she stood on the doorstep with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans trying to not look awkward. She heard heels clicking against the floor on the other side of the door, coming closer. She took a deep breath as the door opened revealing Regina, dressed in the same tight, black dress from earlier that day matched with a pair of black, classy heels. She also looked flushed.

"Why hello Ms Swan" she smiled as Emma looked her up and down quickly.

"Regina...hi" her eyes had widened slightly at the sight of the mayor but she quickly tried to hide it from her.

"I thought we had passed the whole Ms Swan phase now" she said as Regina stepped back allowing her to enter her home. "Seriously I feel like I am a little kid again being told off" Regina closed the door behind Emma with a thud which made Emma spin around to face her.

"That's because you _are_ being told off Ms Swan" Emma looked confused as she looked into Regina's eyes to see a glimmer of upset and anger, Emma instantly opened her mouth to question the mayor but Regina spoke first.

"Would you like to indulge me in an explanation as to why I was confronted with an already final decision about Henry's trip with Neal? Why I wasn't asked if he could go?" Emma shivered as a tingling ran down her back as her mouth dropped open slightly again but no words came out.

"Because" Regina continued "I was under the impression _Ms Swan_, that you _finally_ understood my role in Henry's life, I thought we had worked out our differences when we were searching for him, both feeling so much pain and worry about his safety, together". Regina had been too busy thinking and preparing for tonight that she had overlooked the detail in her head that she had not been asked to give Henry permission to go on this trip, this infuriated her when she realised a part of the old Regina leaked in, but seeing Henry so happy at the school had made her think again of where and when she would have this argument. She had hurt Henry enough and she knew this was something that he did not have to witness. Also she had decided before the argument to remain calm and rational but something was making her fly off the handle instead.

"I didn't think that..." Emma started to explain before being interrupted

"No Ms Swan you didn't think, but then again when do you ever think first hmm?" Regina's voice grew louder, her fists clenched together against her front door. "You just rush around trying to get solutions immediately, no planning and no consideration for anyone else".

"Hey! Hold on a minute you can't possibly be giving me a lecture about consideration of other people's feelings Regina" Emma started to fight back, anger rising inside her, Regina knew just how to get to her. "How many people have you hurt over the years to get what you want? Let's not forget how much you have hurt Henry over the years too" Emma was screaming inside her own head telling herself to stop, she also knew how to hurt Regina but she knew that deep down she didn't want to hurt her she was just confused about where this outburst had come from.

Regina tilted her head upwards as this remark, Emma knew how much she resented herself for what she had put Henry through she was hurt at this comment but she was more hurt about not being taken into consideration, she took deep breathes calming down, she did not want it this way.

Lowering her voice slightly Emma said "I didn't think you would have a problem with Henry seeing his dad for the weekend, I thought that after all he has been through you would agree to let him go, I'm sorry".

"It's not that Emma, it's the fact that I wasn't asked about it, I was told, you had taken it upon yourself to make the final decision, without me" Regina lowered her voice now "You didn't even think about me" she looked down at the floor as tears welded up in her eyes. She was so scared about letting Emma know her true feelings she had blown this argument well out of proportion, she was doing it again...hurting those she loved, pushing them away, and hurting herself. She brought her hands up to her flushed cheeks as she leant her back against her front door, her gaze not moving from the floor.

Emma stayed silent, calming down, staring at the woman before her. She knew what Regina was doing; she had done it many times before herself. She was masking her true feelings and fears about something, she knew Regina now, she knew that she had changed, Henry knew that she had changed she wasn't this person anymore. By addressing her by her name instead of her title, Regina had reflexively showed Emma that she had calmed down and wasn't angry, just upset. Emma walked towards Regina and took hold of her wrists gently removing them from Regina's cheeks. Regina looked up at Emma, tears in her eyes "I'm sorry" she whispered as a tear ran down her face, she tried to move her hand to stop it from falling but Emma held her wrists a little tighter and brought her face closer to Regina's searching her face for any signs of deceit but there was only remorse and sadness.

She smiled slightly "I'm sorry too" she let go of Regina's wrists which fell to her side and Emma rubbed Regina's left arm slowly. She could feel the brunette's breath against her face, and was overcome by strong feelings of lust and a longing to grasp her and embrace her. "So, how about you show me what smells so good?" Emma whispered not breaking the gaze between them but trying to think about something else. She was met with a small smile from the brunette who wiped away her tears and tried to hide her embarrassment for getting upset. Regina slid around Emma after a few more seconds of being lost in her mystic, green eyes and led the way to the dining room.

Meanwhile back at the loft Mary Margaret and David were sitting down for their evening meal. Mary Margaret was a little distant and her face held a look of worry and confusion with a hint of a scowl which David couldn't ignore.

"Mary Margaret, are you ok?" she snapped out of her daydream and looked at him

"Yes yes yes I'm fine" she said taking another bite of her meal

"Wow...three yes' something must be wrong" he smirked and she looked at him and smiled too.

"It's just, Emma has gone to Regina's house tonight...why?"

"Well, why not?" David questioned

"Well, don't you think it's a bit odd?"

"That our daughter has a friend? Well yes I see your point that is odd" he smiled and Mary Margaret sighed

"You know what I mean...its Regina! You know my evil step mother...the evil queen" she spoke as if she thought he had actually forgotten about their past with Regina.

"Mary Margaret, Emma allowed to go out with other people if she wants to, she and Regina settled their differences in Neverland, don't you think it's time you settled your differences too? She has changed, you can see that when she is with Henry" he replied finishing his food.

Mary Margaret folded her arms she knew he was right about Regina seeming different but she knew she was missing something. "No there is something going on, I can tell" she told her prince

"How can you tell?"

"A mother's intuition" she smiled. "Emma has changed too she is quieter lately and daydreams a lot, it's like she isn't even here most of the time" Mary Margaret finished her food as well and cleared the plates into the sink.

"Well, she has been through a lot and probably wants to talk to other people about her feelings and recent events other than her parents. And Regina is probably feeling the same way too, with Henry living here temporarily while he gets used to being back in Storybrooke she must be lonely in her house" he explained

"I guess you're right, it's just hard for me to forget who she is"

"You mean...who she used to be" they both smiled and Mary Margaret decided not to fret over her daughter's relationships, companions or the fact that Henry could me moving back to Regina's house soon if he decided to any more tonight, she flung the washing up gloves at David and laughed.

"It's your turn"

"Wow Regina, this looks and smells great" Emma smiled at the brunette who appreciated the comment even though she already knew how amazing her cooking was. Regina smiled back at Emma and sat at the opposite end of the long, oak dining table. She didn't want to crowd Emma by sitting next to her while they were eating or so she told herself, what she really meant was that she was too afraid to mention her feelings to Emma although the blonde had just put herself only inches away from her face while in the hall a few moments ago. Remembering that moment made Regina blush, her palms grew moist and she knew she had to bring herself back into the room. She gave Emma the nod of approval to begin and they both tucked into their lasagne.

"So" Regina broke the silence trying to make Emma feel more comfortable, "What did your mother have to say about this?"

"She didn't really get it, I think she thought once we all came home from Neverland everything would go back to how it was before, I don't think she planned on us getting along"

"She thought that I would return to my evil ways, and that she would return to trying to keep her family as far away from me as possible?" Regina wished she hadn't had said those words as soon as she had said them and sighed at Emma "I'm sorry, what can I say we have a lot of history" she took another mouthful of her food.

"You're telling me" Emma replied taking another bite of her delicious lasagne. "don't worry about it I know it will take Mary Margaret a while longer to accept that we have, you know, became...closer" Emma stared down at her plate hard, as if she thought staring at it hard enough would make it shatter.

Regina smiled "I'm sure she will come around, and if not there isn't really anything she can do about it apart from accept it, right?" insecurity crept in again, was Emma going to go running if her mother said so? Emma glanced up from her plate at last and took a moment to answer, thinking to herself would it actually make a difference if her mother didn't approve of this...friendship.

"Right" the blonde smiled and silence fell at the table again. "By the way I asked Henry to ring me when he arrives but it might not be until tomorrow now, he is probably tired but if he does I will remind him to give you a ring too" Regina paused trying to form her answer first in her head.

"Well, he usually rings me whenever he takes a trip, but if you want to you can, I don't mind as long as I get to speak to him". Emma panicked a little not wanting to upset Regina again.

"Of course he does...I didn't mean he wouldn't call...I mean...he...might forget...you know" Regina couldn't help but giggle at the influence her mood had over the blonde as they both continued eating.

"Don't worry dear, I'm not angry at your concern, in fact I'm happy that you care that I keep in contact with Henry"

"I do care" Emma said "that you and Henry keep in contact I mean" she sighed and rested her elbow on the oak table and supported her head with her hand. She wished that she didn't feel so anxious.

"He will take care of Henry won't he? Baelfire, I mean" the parental side of Regina taking over for a moment.

"Yeah, of course Neal would never put Henry in danger" Emma defended him

"Sorry I always knew him as Bealfire from Rumplestiltskin, I forget to call him Neal" Regina realised how confusing her curse made conversations. Emma finished her last mouthful before replying

"It's ok; I have just always known him as Neal, thanks Regina I think it was your best lasagne yet" Regina finished her lasagne too and smiled.

"Glad you approve dear" wiping her mouth with her napkin delicately "You loved him?" Regina questioned "Neal I mean"

"I did, yes"

"You don't anymore?" she pushed a little harder and held her breath, when Emma didn't reply straight away Regina tried again "Are you getting back together with him?" Emma's look turned cold.

"Why is everyone asking me that lately? Am I giving off some kind of sign?" she banged her hand down onto the table with slight force, Regina knew that she couldn't push anymore unless she wanted Emma to get angry and probably break something.

"No, it was just a question since" she gulped "he _is_ Henry's father" Emma decided to make an obvious attempt to change the subject as she finished her meal

"Henry wants to see you more" she said, knowing this would get more of Regina's attention than Neal. Regina's face lit up immediately.

"Really?" a smile came across her face as she looked at Emma unable to hide her emotion

"Yeah, he said he misses seeing you and wants you to hang out with us more" Emma was happy knowing that she had helped put that beautiful smile on Regina's face and she couldn't help but smile too. Regina rose from her chair and took both empty plates to the kitchen, they had both been finished for a little while so decided to bring out desert. Regina put the plate with an apple turnover on in front of Emma then, sat down in the chair beside her with her own. Emma's heart fluttered just from being closer to her and Regina's did the same they had both started to enjoy this feeling.

"Maybe he could take you to the stables?" Emma suggested "although he would probably want you to ride with him, maybe it's not such a good idea"

"Do you really think I have never ridden before dear?" her eyebrow rose at the blonde who looked quite surprised at her reply

"You have?" automatically Emma imagined Regina riding a horse beautifully, elegantly, gracefully and had to snap herself back into the room quickly.

"Of course Emma" Regina smiled as did Emma with the use of her name "it has been a while but I'm sure it won't take long for me to get reacquainted with it. My father taught me to ride when I was younger, I used to love it because it was something my mother hated to do, and I felt like riding was an escape from her, from my life then" she lowered her gaze feeling her heart sink slightly in her chest.

"Running felt like that for me" Emma said, trying to help Regina realise that she understood how she felt. "As a kid I loved running and as I grew up it just became something I did to relax or when I felt upset or angry. I have literally been running my whole life whether it was just for me or from the care system, people who have hurt me, or from my feelings. I always run" Emma glanced down.

"Well no more running Emma" both women locked gazes once again "you can't run from everything, why not stand and face your problems?" Regina tilted her head to the side her eyebrow raised. Emma smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait to see you ride" she said and Regina laughed.

"Neither can I" After they'd both finished Regina rose from the table to take the dishes out into the kitchen and once again returned with another delicious treat, this time it was a cold glass of her amazing apple cider

"Shall we have this in the other room?" Regina asked as she entered her sitting room, Emma followed close behind.

"Do you want me to help with the dishes? It's only fair since you went to so much trouble cooking"

"No dear, its fine that's what magic is for" Regina smiled taking a seat on her couch

"That's what magic is for? Not for battling your enemies or casting curses? Just for doing the dishes? Emma laughed sitting down next to Regina and taking her glass of cider from her.

"That is what my life has become" the ends of her mouth turned up slightly as she sipped her cider.

"Oh I don't believe that for a second" both women looked at each other, trying desperately to read each other's thoughts or feelings, both wishing the other would give a more obvious hint of their emotions. "So" Emma said her voice lowering in volume slightly still looking into Regina's brown, mystified eyes "this cider is lovely but I have to ask...what's with you and apples? I mean you use them a lot" Suddenly realisation hit Emma "oh...right...never mind I just answered my own question" she laughed awkwardly and her cheeks became warm

"Regina broke the gaze as her eyes turned sad "That's what the evil queen is known for dear...that and causing pain and suffering wherever she goes" her voice broke, she felt herself tearing up and turned her body away from Emma slightly.

"Hey" Emma soothingly placed her hand on Regina's shoulder "I'm sorry, sometimes I forget the whole evil queen thing" Regina shaking slightly, reached across her own body and placed her right hand over Emma's that was placed on her left shoulder. Emma knew this was it, she could feel the spark running through her from just one touch from Regina, this was the sign she had been searching for. Emma quickly placed her cider down on the table and without moving the hand from Regina's shoulder she knelt up on the floor in front of the mayor. "You know why I forget that you used to be the Evil queen?" She asked.

Regina slowly turned her face back to Emma's, tears slowly dripping from her eyes, she shook her head intrigued and emotion poured out of Emma through her eyes as she began to tear up too and her hand left the brunette's shoulder but clung to Regina's hand and brought it to meet her other one in her lap.

"I started seeing you differently a while ago" Emma explained. Regina lowered her head slightly and Emma brought her head closer to Regina's, they were as close as they were at the start of the evening in the hallway. The emotion in both of their eyes connected, both women in tears but smiles on their faces as Emma whispered the six words that made Regina the happiest she felt in such a long time

"I started seeing you as Regina"

A gasp broke from Regina's mouth, tears ran down her face as she let go of Emma's hands, placed them on her cheeks, paused for a moment making sure that Emma wanted the same thing and then passionately leant forward and kissed her.

Emma automatically reached up and ran her hands through Regina's short, brown, soft hair. She placed one hand on Regina's neck pushing them even closer together making the kiss more intense, she couldn't believe this was happening at last. Regina moved one hand from Emma's cheek to the back of the blonde's neck too, this kiss was so intense and she wanted more. Suddenly a surge of what felt like a lot of strong energy pulsed through the two women ripping them from each other and sending Emma flying backwards into the side of the table on the other side of the room and Regina backwards onto her couch. After a few moments of recovering Emma sat up wincing and holding her shoulder that had crashed into the table.

"Are you ok?" Regina sounded concerned as she got up and quickly knelt down by the sheriff.

"Yeah I think so, what the hell just happened?" Emma asked confused

"I think" Regina started "I think we have just experienced our first true loves kiss"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much everyone for the feedback on this fic I am so glad you are all enjoying it! This chapter is a long one because I am going away for a few days which means I might be a little bit longer than usual with the next update! Please review and enjoy love Rouge xxx**

Chapter 6

"So it's true, I was right? You are my true love?" Emma asked brushing her hair out of her eyes and pressing her hand to her forehead unable to process all that has just happened. Regina, still kneeling on the floor by Emma's side didn't speak, she replayed that moment again in her head, she had never felt something that intense before that didn't also result in pain she was just as shocked as Emma was and it showed on her face. Both women didn't know what to say, they were both overjoyed that their feelings for each other were actually true and that the other woman felt the same way. However, this realisation of emotion brought many more problems to the surface.

"Henry" Emma whispered "Mary Margaret...Neal" she looked up at Regina "What do we tell them?"

"Nothing, nothing at all until the time is right, until we decide we want them to know" Regina replied her voice calm and quiet "We need to do what is best for our son". All of a sudden both women felt that the words "our son" had a completely new, exciting meaning and they both couldn't help but smile at each other.

"So" Emma lingered "Do you want to try that kiss again?" she gazed into the face of the woman she loved, eager to have that intense feeling come over her again. Regina's lips turned into a pout, her eyebrow rose up in that seductive, sexy way that drove Emma crazy.

"Well, I wouldn't want to hurt you again dear" her seductive tone had Emma lingering on every word.

"Who says you won't get hurt this time?" Emma teased

"I don't think you can handle it my dear" Regina beamed, Emma bit her lip and smiled, her cheeks grew red and she slowly moved up onto her knees facing Regina and taking hold of the mayors hands Emma stood and pulled Regina up with her. Emma took a deep breath and released it slowly through her mouth as she slipped one hand slowly around the mayor's waist. Regina reached up and glided both her hands through the blonde saviour's long, beautiful hair and came to rest on the back of her neck as Emma placed her free hand on the side of Regina's neck, just below her jaw.

"Try me" the blonde whispered, staring at Regina's beautiful, red lips

Regina couldn't believe how comfortable she felt to be this way with another person again, especially as that person had been her enemy for a long time and let's face it...another woman. But she did feel comfortable, she felt happy, she felt loved which was a feeling she was defiantly not familiar with but it was a feeling that she defiantly wanted more of. Emma looked into Regina's eyes she couldn't believe how beautiful she was; especially when she was smiling her beauty was simply overwhelming. She couldn't stop a smile from forming across her face, she felt like she would never stop smiling again, her head became dizzy with anticipation, exhilaration, excitement and when she couldn't take it anymore she leaned in towards her brunette, closed her eyes and pressed their lips together.

Instant passion filled the two women; it was hard to believe that this was only their second kiss it felt so right and they felt so sure about it. They just clicked. Both women pulled the other further into the kiss as if they were becoming one. Regina's hands came down Emma's back holding her close not wanting her swan to fly away from her again. Then it happened, that energy erupted inside of them again, Regina closed her eyes and Emma moved her hands down the brunette's body, both women clinging to the other. Emma let Regina's tongue enter her mouth it felt so good and she reciprocated by pushing her tongue into Regina's mouth, the brunette gave out a small moan of passion but then suddenly pulled away. It took a few seconds for the strong magical energy to part from them but when it did Emma opened her eyes almost dazed looking for an explanation. All she saw was Regina kick off her heels with a devious look in her eyes, she felt Regina reach down and take hold of her hand and then began to lead her out of the room before she knew it Emma was upstairs in the mayor's bedroom.

Regina closed her bedroom door behind them and as she turned back around to face Emma she was greeted by the saviours lips gently pushing against her own, her back was pushed against her bedroom door. The women held each other feeling the emotion running through them both as the kiss grew stronger. Regina accidently broke the kiss by smiling against Emma's lips, she couldn't help it she just had to smile at the reality of the situation, no longer was this one of her dreams or apparitions, but she returned to the blonde's kiss quickly. Emma started to move backwards holding onto Regina and taking her with her towards the bed; quickly breaking the bond between them to remove her red leather jacket and throw it onto the floor, Emma then wrapped her hands around Regina's waist again as Regina's hands grasped the blonde's back. Emma's legs found the bed behind her and after reaching down to remove her boots Regina's dominant instinct kicked in as she pushed Emma down onto her bed. Emma didn't take her eyes off the stunning brunette who was now standing over her.

Regina took a moment to take in the sight before her; she had wanted this to happen for so long but now that this was reality she didn't want to mess it up. In one of her dreams about this moment if something were to happen to invade the situation she could always start again, here she couldn't. She had made many mistakes in her past she was terrified that she would be the destruction to this relationship too, even though this was just starting out she could feel the intensity, the happiness, the love...they both could and she didn't want to lose it. Emma could see that Regina was somehow distracted, her eyes grew worried and she pitied the queen, she had so much to deal with in her own past but she couldn't imagine what Regina must be feeling and going through daily especially in this house all alone.

Emma reached out her hand to the brunette and offered her a reassuring smile; Regina gently took Emma's hand and could feel the tingling sensation running up her arm and within seconds it was pulsing throughout her body, she let out a small sigh. Regina climbed onto the bed and pursed her lips at Emma; she understood and reluctantly lay down at the top of the bed on her right side, the brunette smiled at her and gently and lay next to her. She brushed the blonde curls out of Emma's face and rested her hand on her cheek hoping that her vulnerability wasn't too visible, her heart pounding in her chest. Emma reached up and placed her hand on top of Regina's which was resting on her cheek. She lay there and waited, she knew that rushing this was not the right way especially with Regina no matter how much she wanted to. She smiled and Regina's face came forward placing a gentle kiss in the corner of Emma's mouth then proceeded to carry on the trail of kisses down her neck which caused Emma to let out a small moan of delight, her head reeling, she closed her eyes and grabbed hold of Regina's hips pulling her closer to her. Regina met Emma's lips once again as the surge of overwhelming energy pulsed into their systems, never failing to surprise them Emma clung to Regina as she turned over onto her back pulling Regina on top of her. The mayor stared down at the sheriff, her brown luscious hair swept over her face they pulled each other into another passion filled embrace Regina's tongue entering Emma's mouth as Emma's hands stroked and ran down the mayor's body. Both women parted breathless, Emma clinging onto Regina keeping her on top of her as she Kisses Regina's neck, the brunette closing her eyes, leant against Emma's face becoming lost in the moment as her swan made her kisses descend down the brunette's chest as she reached behind her and slowly pulled down the mayors zip to the tight black dress.

"Emma" Regina purred her eyes still closed enjoying the blonde's hands touching her body

"Mmm?" Emma still kissing her queens neck made the only sound she could manage without stopping.

Regina hesitated before quietly saying "Let's not go too fast just yet, we should take this slow"

Emma stopped kissing Regina and looked up at her, "Really?" she sounded surprised.

"Well we don't want to rush anything do we dear?"

"No, I don't want to rush into anything either...but we are kind of in the moment here" she scoffed. Regina blushed slightly and stroked Emma's hair

"I just want to savour this moment, I want to _be_ with you, in _love_ not just lust" she smiled hoping that Emma understood.

Emma smiled too, right now she really wanted to rip this expensive, sexy dress off of Regina and make love to her but she also wanted to build this relationship and not make the same mistakes she had before, she wanted to make sure Regina was comfortable too "awww...ok" Emma said sticking her bottom lip out. Regina lent down and gently bit Emma's bottom lip that was sticking out in a childish manner.

"Thank you for understanding dear" she said through gritted teeth, as she let go of the blonde's lip and kissed her again allowing Emma's tongue to enter her mouth. Emma pulled her into a strong, warm embrace and rolled onto her side again so Regina was now resting next to her, their arms still intertwined as Emma broke the kiss and looked into the brunette's eyes.

"I feel the same way, yes it is difficult to control myself around you especially after tonight's revelations, but I have had plenty of practice controlling myself around you Madame mayor" she kissed the mayor's cheek as she let her go from her embrace and folded her arms across her chest trying to prove her point "I don't need to touch you".

"Oh really?" Regina questioned, "Then you won't mind if I ask you to stay here tonight?" She teased, her eyes were showing her vulnerability again though; she didn't want to be alone in this house again especially after feeling the warmth from Emma. Regina turned around to face the other way hoping to call Emma's bluff so that she would hold her again.

Seeing the unzipped dress in front of her she licked her lips and closed her eyes trying to control herself. She reached out and zipped the mayor's dress back up slowly leaning into her ear and whispering "see, I can control myself Madame Mayor" Regina giggled slightly as Emma's breath tickled her ear, Regina brought her knees up towards her and Emma felt the mayor's bum move against the top of her thigh.

Emma growled knowing that she had lost and wrapped both arms around Regina again pulling her close "Well done Madame Mayor, you win"

"I always do dear" she smiled as she reached around herself almost hugging herself so that she could hold onto Emma's hands, feeling the coldness and loneliness escaping her.

The next morning Regina was the first of the two women to wake, she was used to always getting up bright and early; she didn't like to waste the day, that part of her upbringing still shadowed her and probably always would. At some point during the night she has turned around in her sleep so that now she was facing Emma who still had her arms wrapped around Regina, not tightly...Regina could move out of her grasp if she wanted to...but she didn't want to so she stayed where she was smiling at the sleeping blonde beauty before her.

She was glad that she had spoken up last night about taking things slow; she wanted to make sure that they did things right and that they both wanted it before they took the next step. Now that this had happened between them Regina knew that she couldn't bare it if something got in the way or if something happened to come between them. Flashbacks of Daniel came into her mind she winced in pain as if her heart was unloading all the pain it felt into her body, she knew now that Daniel hadn't been her true love but if losing him had been almost unbearable she couldn't imagine what it would feel like if she lost Emma. Her mother took Daniel away from her...she wasn't going to let anyone take Emma. There and then she made a silent vow to Emma to always protect her as long as they loved each other and she wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, for both of their sakes.

Emma smiled in her sleep, peacefully; this made Regina feel at ease and stroked her blonde's shoulder. Emma was dreaming, dreaming about what had happened between her and the mayor last night. Feeling Regina kiss and touch her felt so good, felt so right but something was annoying her in the back of her mind; suddenly in her dream she could see Henry, her parents and Neal, their anger and disappointment spread across their faces, one by one they turned and walked away from her Henry being last. His face broke her heart, he didn't understand, he wanted his dad, he turned and walked away and didn't look back no matter how much Emma shouted at him to come back.

She woke up with a start and seeing Regina's face so close to hers made her jump again

"Thank you very much Miss Swan" Regina said "I know I don't look good in the morning but I think that reaction is a little uncalled for" she covered her face embarrassed but laughing.

Emma remembered where she was and removed her arms from around Regina and rubbed her eyes waking up properly pushing the dream to the back of her mind. She groaned realising it must be early if Regina is still in bed then looking over at the brunette she pulled her hands from her face and smiled. "You are beautiful" she said and kissed Regina's cheek which was now blushed.

"Well I do have very attractive genes" she gloated jokingly, "but then again, so must you" the brunette curled her devotee's blonde hair around her fingers. Emma's phone began to ring which caused the blonde to groan again, she got up out of bed and searched for her jacket which she had thrown the night before. She retrieved her phone from her jacket pocket .

"It's Henry" she told Regina who sat up excited at her mention of her son's name

"Well answer it" Regina said and Emma pressed the button on her phone and immediately was greeted by the sounds of morning traffic in Manhattan.

"Hello?" she said as she sat back on the bed so that Regina could hear

"Hi Mom" Henry greeted her "Sorry I didn't ring last night but we were tired"

"Its ok kid, how are you? Are you having a good time?" Emma asked not entirely sure how Regina had reacted to hearing Henry calling her Mom.

"Yeah, it's great we are going to times square today and the zoo" he told her excitedly

"Great, have fun, is your dad looking after you?" she asked concerned

"Yeah dad's fine" he said, "Mom, where are you? I rang the loft but grandpa said you didn't come home last night...are you with my mom?" Emma's heart started racing she wasn't prepared for this as she looked at Regina who just smiled and nodded.

"Erm...well...Yeah" She replied "We had dinner last night and it was late and I ended up staying over"

"Are you there now? Can I speak to her?" he asked and Regina's heart burst she was so overjoyed that Henry wanted to talk to her and not just Emma. Emma saw how happy she was and touched her hand as she passed her the phone.

"Hello Henry" she said smiling

"Hi Mom" Henry replied "Are you ok?" he asked, taken a back that his mother had let Emma stay over, but he had to admit he was enjoying seeing his two mothers getting along.

"Yes thank you dear, I hope you're having a good time, and staying safe" Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's motherly overprotective instinct coming out.

"Yes mom" he moaned "Has erm...Emma asked you to come to the stables with us sometime?"

"Yes dear...your mother has mentioned it to me and I would love to" the phone line went silent for a moment; Henry couldn't believe what he had just heard...had Regina really just called Emma his mother?

"Henry?" Regina was afraid they had lost connection. Emma's mouth had dropped open slightly too, Regina squeezed her hand as Henry replied.

"Erm...great" Henry said trying to sound enthusiastic instead of shocked "I will see you...both when I get home tomorrow yeah?"

"Yes dear, we will be there" she assured him

"Oh well I better go now, dad says we have a lot to do, bye"

"Bye kid" Emma shouted

"Bye Dear" Regina ended the conversation and passed the phone back to Emma the pure excitement she felt inside her was obvious to the blonde who just laughed to herself.

Regina got up from the bed and walked into her walk in wardrobe to get dressed, Emma couldn't help but lean over as far as she could without falling off the bed trying to sneak a peak,.

"Miss Swan I know what you're doing" Regina's voice came from inside the wardrobe

"How?" Emma asked

"Because, I know everything" the queen said laughing "Now please kindly look away" Emma sighed loudly as she got up and walked over to the mirror that the mayor had in her bedroom.

"Oh my god" she said loud enough for Regina to peer round from her wardrobe "Look what you have done" Emma said shocked, pointing to a considerable sized love bite on her neck "And I have a bruise on my shoulder from the fall from your kiss" she said laughing

"Well, at least now we know that you belong to me, I have made my mark" Regina teased

"What are you an animal?" Emma joked

"I can be, if that's what you want" the queen seductively stared at the blonde as she entered the room from the wardrobe dressed in a grey tight dress "You, and your heart belong to me Emma" she smiled "Hey, we can make it literal if you prefer" the queen brought her hand up to Emma's chest mocking the way she usually takes people's hearts.

"You can't take my heart" Emma teased knocking her hand away playfully

"Oh? and why not?" Regina asked wondering what possible excuse Emma could come up with

"Because I am the product of true love, anyway your mother failed to take it" she said giggling but no response came from Regina so she turned from the mirror to see the brunette staring into space, tears in her eyes. "Oh god Regina, I'm sorry" Emma said walking over to her quickly as tears started to roll down Regina's cheeks

"No it's ok" Regina sniffed, wiping away her tears "It's just still hard and confusing"

"Of course it is, I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry" she pulled her brunette into an embrace "We can talk about it if you want to?" she gestured hoping that Regina would open up about her past and her complicated relationship with her mother but Regina just shook her head

"No, let's not" she pulled all the emotion back in, pulling herself together. Emma couldn't help feel a little upset and pushed away but she knew that this sudden burst of emotion was her fault which made her feel worse.

Regina then wrapped her arms around Emma too and held her close "maybe another time though, thank you...my swan" and Regina stroked the blonde's hair as they both smiled into each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the views and reviews you're all amazing! I wasn't going to upload this chapter yet but I wanted to give you something and not keep you waiting too long soooo please enjoy, not lots of swan queen in this chapter but I think it's still a very good chapter because it focuses on everyone else's moods and tones ready for the big reveal...if there even is a big reveal later on! Love Rouge xxx **

**Also I have just finished a one shot with xlilxfrazzlesx so please check it out on her profile "Distractions: What the hell?" and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 7

The Queen and her swan made their way downstairs after Emma was dressed; Regina made Emma pancakes for breakfast which looked and smelt delicious and they both sat down at the table.

"Seven missed calls off Mary Margaret" Emma exclaimed as she checked her phone

"Dig in dear" Regina encouraged Emma as she poured herself a cup of coffee and Emma started to eat, putting her phone down on the table next to her.

"Thank you, aren't you having any?" she spoke with her mouth full

"No dear, I don't usually have breakfast, especially that sort of breakfast; too unhealthy, but I figured you liked pancakes" she took a sip of her coffee trying not to be distracted by Emma's table manners...or lack of them.

"Why did you figure that?" Emma asked her mouth full again

"Because, Henry likes them too" Regina smiled briefly before she couldn't take it anymore "please dear can't you learn to swallow before you speak?" Emma swallowed and rolled her eyes at Regina

"Oh sorry, your majesty" she teased giving Regina a mocked bow, she took one last mouthful and got up to take her plate to the sink but stopped beside Regina "Open your mouth" she said waiting until after she had emptied the contents of her mouth this time.

Regina's eyes widened in shock "I beg your pardon Miss Swan?" she said and Emma couldn't help but laugh, she picked up the last bit of her pancakes with her folk and held it to Regina's mouth.

"Come on, they're good" Emma teased

"Of course they are dear, I made them" a smug look came over her face and Emma pushed the breakfast further towards her.

"One mouthful won't hurt Regina, and you have NOTHING to worry about anyway" she assured her brunette of her outstanding beauty. Regina let out a defeated sigh and opened her mouth, letting Emma feed her the mouthful of pancake. Emma put the plate and folk in the sink and returned to Regina's side, leaning over her to pick up her coffee and taking a few sips.

"See? Good right?" Emma smiled as Regina dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"I guess" Regina grinned as she took her coffee back from Emma "You can have your own cup you know, that I will surprisingly allow" she said sarcastically.

"No it's ok I had better be going anyway" Regina's face fell

"Oh?" she asked looking slightly deflated

"Well Mary Margaret will kill me for staying out anyway, I had better get back"

"Oh yes I forgot that your mother is so protective and doesn't usually let you out alone past nine o'clock" Regina's sarcastic side really was showing this morning, as she rested her head on her arm that was leaning against the table. Emma knew that Regina didn't want her to go and in all honesty she didn't want to leave either but they had to act normal until they figured out how, when and if they were going to start telling people about what had happened between them last night.

"Well it was a good job I wasn't alone after nine then wasn't it?" she winked at Regina whose expression didn't change. Emma lowered her voice "Look, I'll see you tomorrow when Henry comes home, we will celebrate ok?" Emma brought her hand down to Regina's chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at her. Regina's expression softened, she knew Emma was right and they had to return to the reality of their situation.

"That would be nice dear" Regina pulled Emma's arm slightly but Emma didn't need any persuasion, she bent down and kissed her enthusiastically, Regina holding onto Emma's face with both hands pulling her into the kiss as the intensity increased. The kiss seemed to last for hours but it was only a few minutes at the most, they felt so right together and neither woman wanted to leave these feelings and let go but eventually they parted lips both women a little dazed not used to that much magical energy running through their bodies so early in the morning. Emma kissed Regina's cheek softly and whispered goodbye as she rose, gathered her things and eventually left the mayors mansion after turning back for one last look at her true love.

As Emma walked back to the loft it was as if she had put herself into autopilot, her body knew where to go without her brain thinking too much about it. She was too busy trying to get her head around everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, it was enchanting to think that everything she had hoped for, everything she had dreamt of...to have a family, to have happiness, to feel acceptance, love, compassion and finding that special person who could bring the best out of herself was coming true. She couldn't help but wonder if it was all too good to be true and that something would happen to take this new found joy away from her. That's what had always happened in the past, but she hoped with all of her soul that this time things were going to be different, this time she would get the life she deserved to have.

She reached up and touched her cheeks, she could still feel Regina's warm touch upon her and it made her feel safe she enjoyed this feeling immensely and sighed calmingly as she turned the corner automatically looking towards the loft. All they had to do was be reunited with Henry and break the news to everyone; even though Emma was incredibly nervous about their reactions she was sure that her mother, father and son would be happy for herself and Regina...eventually.

"Flying solo this morning are we Swan?" Emma turned to face where the familiar voice had come from. She gave a slight groan.

"Morning hook" she continued walking but he followed close behind

"Where have you been all night?" he questioned

"Excuse me?" she stopped in her tracks, her eyebrows raised

"Well it's still quite early for you to be up, and you look like your headed home, so you must have been out all night" he observed

"Well if you already know so much about me and my sleeping habits I don't have to give you an answer" she said putting her hands on her hips "not that it's any of your business anyway"

"Just observing that you look a little lonely swan, no...Neal about?" he swallowed hard before mentioning Neal's name. Emma rolled her eyes not wanting this conversation with hook again!

"Neal has taken Henry to Manhattan for the weekend, just the two of them" she informed him even though she didn't really understand why she was giving him this information. To be honest she didn't really understand why he was still hanging round Storybrooke, she had made her feelings perfectly clear, she didn't want either him or Neal.

"Well you know if you're lonely I happen to have a very successful cure" he grinned at her but she just wrinkled her brow at his pitiful request

"No thanks Hook, I think I have found my own cure...and I don't think it's effects will ware off any time soon, if ever" she smiled triumphantly at his shocked expression, turned around and walked into the loft leaving him there unsure of what to do.

"Dad, do we have to go back to Storybrooke tomorrow?" Henry asked in a whiny tone as he and Neal were walking around central park

"Yeah Henry, I promised Emma I would get you back and anyway, you have school" Neal replied which resulted in Henry letting out a sigh

"Its nice here, it feels normal" Henry couldn't help but wonder what kind of life he would have had if he had grew up here instead of Storybrooke, normality instead of magic, Neal stopped walking and knelt down to his sons level

"Who wants to be normal?" he winked with a smirk and Henry smirked too

"I think my mom is up to something...Regina mom I mean" seeing that Neal was a little confused about just which mother Henry was talking about

"You're going to have to come up with another name for one of them kid" He smiled

"But that's just it, on the phone today, mom called Emma my mom too, in the same sentence...something has happened it was too weird" Neal looked puzzled

"Hasn't that happened before?"

"No!" Henry replied forcefully "My mom hated that Emma was in fact my biological mother she couldn't do anything to change that fact"

"And now you don't want to go home and face whatever might or might not have happened?" Neal asked rhetorically although Henry nodded anyway. "Well" said Neal "You know what? They called each other your mother a lot in Neverland" Henry looked at him in disbelief

"Really?" he asked smiling and Neal nodded

"They both love you Henry and maybe they have been trying to become closer to make it easier on you...or to just freak everyone out" he joked and Henry laughed.

"Thanks Dad, I just want them to get along better like you and Mom...Emma are doing" Neal decided to dodge his sons statement, he wanted to get along better with Emma too but in a more romantic way and she seemed to be making that difficult, "I had won her heart before, surely I could do it again" he thought. "I mean, it's not like Hook has a chance, and we have Henry, it's not like there is anyone else, what she said at Echo cave was just because of Neverland, maybe she felt differently now" he thought and it was then when he decided to try his best to Win Emma's heart once again when they returned to Storybrooke.

"Come on Henry, let's grab some lunch and head to the zoo yeah?" Neal asked taking his son by the shoulders

"Where HAVE you been?" this was the sound that greeted Emma Swan the very moment she walked through the loft. She saw Mary Margaret's wrinkled brow and rolled her eyes immediately she did not want this conversation now, she didn't want her mood to suffer.

"At Regina's" she said bluntly trying to make her way part her mother who instinctively moved in the same direction to block her path once again

"Why?" her brow wrinkled even further, her eyes squinted and her face turned slightly to the side.

"Because, it was late, we had a few apple ciders and..." Emma was interrupted

"What? Apple? Emma how could you have been so silly? She probably put something in your drink, she could have poisoned you, she could have...have..."

"Wanted to quench my thirst?" Emma suggested looking over to her father; even he looked a bit annoyed at his wife's outburst and came to stand behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on Mary Margaret haven't you learnt anything from Regina these last few months?" he asked gripping her shoulders slightly

"Yes...that she won't stop until she gets what she wants" Mary Margaret said, Emma couldn't help but smile at her mother's words, she knew what Regina wanted and if that's what Mary Margaret had learnt about Regina then she was ready when Regina was to give her exactly what she wanted.

"Why didn't you answer your phone Emma? Hook called here for you, he likes you, you know" Mary Margaret somehow had managed to mix parenting an adult with encouraging her to have a relationship with a pirate with a hook for a hand.

"Because I was asleep and what the hell Mary Margaret drop it already will you" Emma was getting impatient very quickly

"Don't use that tone with me Emma"

"I am 30 years old mom" Emma shouted "Stop treating me like a child to make yourself feel better about not being there when I actually was one!" her hands flew up into the air as she shouted "Suffocating me now is not going to change the fact that I was alone as a child, I had a lot of crap to deal with and it is not going to change the fact that I like spending time with Regina I like her for who she is...Regina"

"Emma..." David started

"No, it's not right that she talks to me like that David" Emma explained "I am allowed to go and see whoever I want whenever I want for however long I choose to, ok?" David nodded in agreement but Mary Margaret just looked confused, hurt and frustrated.

"Regina is coming with me to meet Henry when he comes home tomorrow and then we are going to the diner to celebrate together so, if you come I don't want any arguing in front of Henry ok?" Emma's authoritive tone rising. "He is Henry's mother too, he loves her and she has a right to be in his life as much as I do" she began to walk off before turning around to face them again "And yes I had a lovely time...thanks for asking" she said sarcastically and with that Emma Swan turned and went to her room. "Why is my mother so infuriating?" she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I am SO sorry it has been ages since I updated! University work has been piled on so haven't had any time and I didn't want to just rush it through my lunch breaks so hopefully it was worth the wait and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did, but the next chapter should be a long one. As usual please review and comment lots of love Rouge xxx**

Chapter 8

Emma couldn't sleep, it was still quite early in the evening but she didn't want to sit downstairs with her parents and discuss her antics the night before, but god she missed Regina. She missed the warmth of having someone else in bed with her, the comfort that she had felt with her, the relaxation and the passion. Emma longed to be back at 108 Mifflin Street with Regina... she longed to touch her, to feel Regina against her body again; just lying there next to her being with her would be enough.

Emma heard her phone dinging, indicating that she had received a text, when she reached over to grab her phone she saw she had a message off Neal, Emma couldn't help but be disappointed but decided she had better read it because it could be important about Henry.

_TEXT: Thought you would like to see these, Neal x_

Attached were a few pictures of Henry next to different monuments and tourist attractions around Manhattan. She smiled looking through them laughing at a few in which Henry was pulling a face; he looked so happy which was a complete turnaround from a few months ago. Even a year ago when the curse had been broken on Storybrooke, Henry hadn't been as happy as a normal little boy should be he had too many worries for a kid which included his mother, me and Mary Margaret not getting along too well which is why I was surprised in Neverland when me and Regina had become closer. We had realised that Henry was the most important thing to us both and his happiness should come first, he shouldn't have that amount of worry anymore which is why Regina agreed to start calling me Emma. We agreed to try and become friends even though at that point both of us were having feelings of a different kind for each other.

Emma replied to Neal simply,

_TEXT: Thanks_

And then she pressed forward and sent the pictures on to Regina

Regina was eating dinner alone in her dining room when she heard her phone go out in the hall, she had made a rule when Henry came into her life to never answer her phone at the dinner table, she had always enjoyed feeding Henry without interruptions when he was a baby trying to coax him into saying his first words. Then when he was older she enjoyed discussing his day with him, what he had learnt in school, what new projects he had been assigned and so on. But Henry wasn't here so she got up and retrieved her phone and sat back down to finish her meal.

Seeing "1 new message from Miss Swan" flash up on her phone made her smile, she had been missing Emma all day, if possible the house seemed even more silent that usual in her absence but the last few days had been a complete whirlwind of feelings and realisations that her head still spun when she thought about it. But it was an amazing feeling to know that Emma had confessed her love to Regina and she was so happy that Emma felt the same way she did.

When she saw the pictures of Henry she gasped, making herself more comfortable on her chair and moving the screen into the light so she could study each picture. Her reaction mirrored Emma's she loved seeing Henry so happy...even if he was with Neal, he was his father after all and Henry deserved to have lots of people who loved him in his life she thought. She replied to Emma

_TEXT: Thank you for sending me these, they are wonderful xxx_

Within a matter of seconds she got a reply from Emma

_TEXT: You're welcome __ good aren't they? Miss you xx_

Regina's heart melted a little, she had never felt this way before over anyone, she didn't even think she was capable of feeling like this. She just wanted to be with Emma all the time, she wondered how long it would be before they decided to tell someone; well it would have to be Henry, he deserves to know before anyone else she thought to herself but maybe he was still too young to understand these things. She sighed and wrote back to Emma.

_TEXT: Very good dear xxx_

Then she thought, what the hell, and added "Miss you too" to the message and pressed send.

Neal had text Emma that morning telling her that Henry and himself would be home by 4 o'clock and Emma spread the word to her parents and Regina. By the time Henry was due home both Emma and Regina were so excited to see him...and each other. Emma, along with Mary Margaret and David were the first outside Granny's B&B ready to meet Henry and welcome him home, Regina however, was nowhere to be seen which Mary Margaret helpfully pointed out.

"She will be here" Emma said for the third time looking up and down the street for both Regina and Neal's car, "She knows the arrangements, it's only ten to 4".

"I'm sure she will Emma" David said trying to be positive about Emma's new friendship (as far as he was aware) with Regina. Emma gratefully smiled at him, hoping that her mother would change her attitude before Regina and Henry arrived.

"Sorry I'm late"

Emma turned to see Regina, dressed beautifully and professional as usual in a black pencil skirt, deep red blouse, black tights and black heeled, knee high boots paired with her long black coat. Emma smiled while looking at her, she was gorgeous, her figure perfect.

"No worries Regina, they are not here yet" Emma piped up. Regina glanced over and nodded hello at Mary Margaret and David just as Neal's car came driving down the road. Both mothers, you could tell, couldn't wait to have their son back and couldn't wait to hear about his trip. Neal pulled up to his temporary home at the B&B, he and Henry both got out to greet everyone. Henry ran to his mothers hugging them both together, they both pulled him close as Neal hugged Mary Margaret and shook hands with David.

"Hi mom, Hi...mom" Henry said laughing as both mothers beamed at him saying hello and welcoming him home. Henry then went to say hello to his grandparents and Neal came over to Emma.

"Hey Emma" Neal pulled her into a gentle (but awkward) hug which took her by surprise.

"Regina" he said nodding at her

"Neal" was the simple reply that came from the mayor as she folded her arms.

"Come on inside the diner everyone" Mary Margaret said loudly opening the door as she, David, and Henry walked inside, quickly followed by Neal. Regina and Emma were left outside alone.

"Hey" Emma stated, smiling, as if greeting her for the first time that day

"Hey" smiled Regina, her emotional overload obvious "I've missed you" she whispered incase anyone was passing by. Emma smiled warmly at her brunette.

"I've missed you too Regina, you look..._very_ well" she paused to look the mayor up and down in her attire, paying particular attention to her black heeled, knee high boots and the deep red of her blouse. "_Very_ well" she repeated herself not moving her gaze any further north than Regina's shoulders making Regina's cheeks gain an obvious rouge tint. Emma slowly extended her arm taking Regina's hand in her grasp, instantly feeling her warmth pouring out of her smooth skin and she lead her mayor into Granny's Diner.

It seemed like the whole town was at the Diner that afternoon. Dr Whale and Dr Hopper were discussing the science of medicine and the mind over their tea, Grumpy and the other six dwarves were taking an extended lunch break at the diner too. Mother Superior was sitting at the counter talking to Granny about her cooking hoping to borrow a recipe and Ruby had just gone over to the table Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Neal were sitting at to take their drinks order. There was a hushed lull of sound when Emma and Regina walked in together smiling at each other, Regina instantly let go of Emma's hand which felt like a dig in the stomach to Emma but, as she looked around at the staring faces she agreed mentally that it was probably a very wise move. No one was used to seeing them both together without a verbal (and sometimes physical) fight or power struggle breaking out between them so this scene before the people of Storybrooke came across very odd. Both Regina and Emma felt a little vulnerable at that moment, most of the town staring at them, they couldn't help feeling a little judged...and this was what it was like when they were just seen as being friends!

Regina took the lead, lifting her chin up in an authoritive manner she made her way to the booth next to the rest of her party which was free, taking a seat. Emma slowly made her way to the same booth watching everyone watch her as she moved and sat down opposite Regina. Everyone took this as their cue to start their discussions again as the lulled murmur of sound gradually grew louder. Henry moved from his table next to Neal and went to sit next to Emma, now he sat opposite Regina.

"How was Manhattan kid? Emma asked

"Great mom, we went to the zoo and the statue of liberty and central park" he excitedly told his two mothers as ruby took everyone's orders. "Everything was so big, I know I have been before, but everything seemed much bigger than I remembered" his smile was so wide, it made both women happy to see their son this way.

"I wish you could have came" he said to them both

"Maybe next time dear" Regina replied "Or maybe we could go somewhere else?" she suggested, Henry liked that idea very much.

"Henry" Emma said, "I was hoping to take you riding tomorrow, after school of course" Henry liked this idea even better. "With Regina" Emma looked at Regina who was taken aback slightly surprised by the offer, she wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

"Please mom" Henry pleaded with his brunette mother, he really wanted to spend some time with her because it felt like quite a while since he had seen her properly. They used to see a lot of each other when he was living with her and he really missed living with her but he didn't know how to tell Emma or his grandparents yet.

"Of course Henry, I wouldn't miss spending time with you, I especially wouldn't miss an opportunity to see Emma on a horse" She replied smirking at Emma.

"Mom?" Henry questioned as his smile grew from learning his plans for tomorrow

"Yes" both Regina and Emma replied, they then both looked at each other and back to Henry, they couldn't help but smile lightly at the confusion this would bring in future conversations.

"How come you're both getting along so well? I mean, I knew you were friends before I left but you seem different, did something happen in town while I was gone, you both look...happier" Henry questioned, he couldn't put his finger on what was different about his mothers but he knew there was a difference in them, even in their body language and tone of voice.

"Nothing...happened Kid" Emma started

"We just missed you" Regina finished both women smiling at him which only increased his suspicions that something was different. They were definitely up to something he thought.

After ruby had given everyone their orders, they all ate both tables joining in conversations together about Neal and Henry's trip, how their jobs were going and even the weather. Of course Regina didn't join in any conversation that included Neal and hardly listened to anything Mary Margaret had to say because from what she had heard from Emma, Mary Margaret was not going to be happy when their little secret came out as she was continuously pushing Emma towards Neil and Hook. This frustrated Regina because of course she knew Emma's true feelings, it was none of Mary Margaret's business who Emma was with and the thought of her costing Regina her true love after already costing her Daniel...was unthinkable.

Ruby cleared the plates away and Regina was really enjoying having her son back home, talking to both him and Emma without much suspicion from other people around them felt wonderful, felt free. However, Henry had been growing increasingly tired throughout the diner and Emma thought it would be best to take him home to rest before school tomorrow since it was now nearly 7 o'clock.

They all made their way outside saying thank you to granny and Ruby for a lovely dinner. Neal hugged Henry before quickly departing into the B&B. Mary Margaret and David nodded goodbye to Regina and walked ahead leaving Henry and his two mothers.

"I guess...we will see you tomorrow? Emma questioned Regina, trying to start up a small conversation as her way of saying goodbye to her beautiful brunette as she knew she wasn't going to be able to say goodbye in the way she wanted to. Regina knew this too, but it didn't make it any easier to resist.

"Yes dear, I will see you after Henry had finished school" Regina stared intensely into Emma's eyes as this was her only way of communicating to Emma that she loved her and Emma replied willingly.

"Thanks for coming to dinner mom" Henry smiled at Regina who hugged him tightly

"Of course Henry, I will see you tomorrow ok?" she had put her mask back on, inside she was distraught that she had to say goodbye to her son and Emma, she didn't want to go back to her house alone, seeing his empty bedroom made her heart break every time. However, on the outside, anyone who didn't know Regina Mills would never guess that she was feeling these things as she stood there holding her son stroking his hair lovingly, her head raised, strong. But Emma knew. She could see it as she watched Regina clinging to Henry; she felt it just by looking at her. She felt how much it hurt her to let go of Henry when she eventually did and even though she wasn't looking, Emma felt how much it hurt Regina to watch Henry and herself walk away from her, leaving her behind.

Henry was so tired from the trip, the journey home and from then seeing everyone at the diner that by the time he had returned to the loft he was yawning. Of course he protested that he went to bed so early in the evening but when Emma folded her arms and pointed him in the direction of the stairs he reluctantly obeyed. Emma went to check on him a quarter of an hour later and he was fast asleep in bed although his arm was draped over the side of his mattress, so she crept towards his bed, lightly tucked his arm back under the duvet and kissed his head before leaving. There was nothing like the feeling of a second chance of happiness with her son, she silently thanked him every day for finding her and couldn't imagine what she would have become if he hadn't have managed it. She wasn't the true saviour in this fairy tale she thought...he was.

Emma made her way downstairs to tell her parents that Henry was sound asleep. Mary Margaret had made Emma some hot chocolate with cinnamon and she took it thanking her before sitting down at the table.

"Sounds like Henry had a great time" David said sitting down too

"Yeah" Emma smiled "He really did, I think it really did him well to be away from here for a little while"

"And spending more time with Neal probably helped him a lot" Mary Margaret chimed causing Emma to roll her eyes knowing what was coming...she did a countdown in her head...3...2...1...

"Spending more time with Neal might be good for you too Emma" Mary Margaret commented right on cue, Emma felt like literally banging her own head on the table. How many times was she going to have to endure this from her mother?

"No thank you" Emma said politely, avoiding saying what she really wanted to as she took a big drink of her hot chocolate.

"Why not? I wish you would tell me what happened between you two, you seemed to be getting along before we returned from Neverland" This made Emma question if her mother was actually on the same island as herself and Neal. They hardly spoke in Neverland apart from talking about 'Operation save Henry', how Mary Margaret could be this much in denial Emma did not know.

"Look mom" Emma said hoping that using the 'M' word would grasp Mary Margaret's attention...it worked... "Neal and I are not going to be together, I don't love him, I care for his relationship with Henry but that's all and he is not my true love ok? So please, could you just drop it?" Finishing her hot chocolate she started climbing the stairs when Mary Margaret called her

"Emma...are you sure?" she asked "Like really sure?"

"Yes, I really am, I just don't feel that way towards him anymore and all this talking about me and Neal is not helping the fact that Henry thinks there still might be a chance that his mom and dad will get back together, it's not fair on him" Emma tried to talk to Mary Margaret's maternal, caring side instead of her manic true love conquers all side.

"ok" Mary Margaret climbed the two stairs between herself and her daughter, "ok, If you don't want to be with him, I will drop it, I was just trying to help"

Emma sighed with relief "I know mom, but it's my life and my choice" Mary Margaret embraced her daughter for the first time in ages and Emma turned around to climb the rest of the stairs.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called her back again; Emma sighed and returned to her mother's sight. "Does this mean you know who your true love is?" Mary Margaret asked, her eyes full of excitement and hope.

Emma smiled at her mother and walked up the stairs to bed leaving Mary Margaret stunned, and confused.


End file.
